Vanilla Family, Chocolate Heart
by Pikatwig
Summary: Set a short time after the movie, after Vanellope's 20th win, something happens to Sugar Rush, a new character appears, just who is this new character, and what is her connection to Sugar Rush's ruler? Find out! Minor VanellopeXRancis


Well, I've been dreaming up ideas again. So, here's my new _Wreck-It Ralph_ one, the story's name of "Vanilla Family, Chocolate Heart" has a meaning, and it'll be explained as we go.

I don't own _Wreck-It Ralph_, but I do own a new Sugar Rush OC.

* * *

_Fourteen years ago_

"_Perfect. This game is mine all mine!" Turbo says, creating a code box, the name reading **King Candy**. Only problem, was the game already had some type of ruler, a code box reading **Vanellope von Shweetz.** Out of anger, Turbo yanked one of the code cables, and he then noticed his right hand change from a glove to a normal hand, he saw his chance, and began to yank all of the cables out of the box. "No stop!" a young girl's voice yells, when Turbo turns around he sees nobody, shrugs and continues, and when the last cable is pulled out, Turbo now completely looks like King Candy. He pushes the code box for Vanellope away, but what he didn't notice is that one code box sorta began to malfunction, the character it contains, screaming, needing Vanellope to win 20 racers for the unlockable character to be freed. _

* * *

_November 2nd, 2012_

"_You ready for this kid?" Ralph asks Vanellope. "As ready as I'll ever be." Vanellope replies, and then Ralph gives her kart a slight push and it drives over the finish line, repairing the game's code, bit by bit, the code is rendered, and repaired, finally, the cables to Vanellope's code box are restored, thus it starts to repair the young girl's code box. "Wow." the girl mutters, as the code is restored to the game. "Whoa, what's with all the magic sparkles?" Vanellope asks as she's changed to her princess attire, when the unlockable character looks over and sees the treasure chest that contains two code boxes bust open, the two boxes are **Racer's Memories** and **Citizens Memories**._

"_My chance to be free, she's back." she says, smiling._

* * *

Current day

Vanellope zooms up behind Taffyta while Crumbelina tries to hit Vanellope from behind, but Vanellope glitches infront of Taffyta, and Rancis follows up from behind Crumbelina, while Vanellope manages to cross the finish line, in first place again!

"That's four wins in one day! Bringing her winning total to 20!" Rancis yells, crossing the finish line in second. Finally after a while, the race ends, with the arcade closing soon after. "You did amazing Vanellope!" Rancis says pulling up next to Vanellope, in the RV1. "Oh, thanks, butterfingers." she replies. He smiles at the reply, and then a few racers hop out of their karts and begin a few conversations, Rancis gives a look at Vanellope, and then he walks over to her. "So, whatcha plan on doing today?" Rancis asks, trying to get a conversation going. "Not to sure." Vanellope replies, when she looks down at the candycane colored line just above the finish sign, it slightly glows and shimmers, but it stops. She shrugs, and then glances over at Rancis, but then, her body begins to glitch wildly, the blue energy then flies over to the finish line, and then stop soon enough. "Vanellope, you okay?" Rancis asks.

"Yeah, just felt like something, changed for a moment. I'll be okay."

"If you're sure."

"Just felt a little off, but then something felt like it changed, but not in a bad way, like when Turbo hacked into the game, something changed in a good way." Vanellope tells Rancis. "Wait, you remember Turbo hacking into the game?" Rancis asks. "No, but I remember, the day we were plugged in, something, bad felt like it entered the game." Vanellope replies. "I heard from Sonic that when something bad happens to a game, the lead character feels it in their code." Rancis informs Vanellope. "Can't help but wonder if anyone remembers anything from when Turbo hacked into the game. Ah well, I'll be seeing you Vanellope." Rancis says, walking over to the RV1, ready to drive away. "Later." Vanellope replies, and with that Rancis zooms away.

* * *

Inside Diet Cola Mountain

The inside of the place has been dormant and abandoned since Cy-Bug infestation, when the game was restored, the mentos regained their place at the top of the mountain, and it was more or less empty, when all of a sudden, a small blue flash began to flicker, and take a shape. It was the blue code was shot all over _Sugar Rush_, nothing changed, and it was after a short while, a new Racer appeared. She checked her surroundings, scarcely. Small blue pixels flew off of her.

"She did it." she said softly, her voice slightly high pitched, sorta like Vanellope's but slightly different. Kinda like a little girl. The girl then looked around, looking for her kart.

* * *

_Sugar Rush_ Castle

Vanellope finally managed to get a moment to relax, when she saw the blue code sent all over the game, when it passed over Vanellope, it began to do something to her, she began to glitch wildly, blue pixels flying off of her, she screamed in pain, and soon the Oreo Guards, along with Sour Bill rushed into her room to see her as the code wave finally died down, and she returned to normal, shivering. "Are you okay?" Sour Bill asks. "For the most part." Vanellope replies, getting the odd feeling that, whatever just happened to her, happened before. She sighs, as Sour Bill and the Guards all leave, Vanellope then looks over at a small dresser, it only held minor things, comics, awards and the like, but there's always been one thing there that always stumped Vanellope, it's a necklace, it's gold, and on the front it reads "V/S" nobody knew what it was supposed to mean, aside for the "V" possibly standing for Vanellope, but nobody had a clue what the "S" stood for.

"Ah well." Vanellope says simply, putting her hands into her jacket pockets. She walks out of her room and heads outside the castle. Mostly to simply think, one time, she went over to fellow Capcom created game, _Megaman Powered Up_, she got another perspective of the _Sugar Rush_ console, when she saw someone depicted near the bottom of the system, when she cross-referenced the picture back home she didn't find anything. Was that a dummied out character? Was it someone deleted when Turbo hacked into the game? Who was that person, all she had was questions, with no answers.

* * *

Well how's this for the first chapter, huh? Well, the story is planed to be long, so fasten your seatbelts as this story goes on!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
